


the way is never seen

by trueprinci



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Front Hole Sex, Pictures, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, front hole fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: "Hey, 2b, can I show you something?" 9s offers, taking a cautious step into 2b's pristine white room in the bunker. His hands are behind his back, and the vaguely juvenile gesture makes the bottom of 2b's stomach feel odd.2b blinks behind a thick layer of dark fabric, eyelashes grazing the fibers. "What is it?"





	the way is never seen

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW OK I DID THIS....I REALLY DID THIS!!! i've fallen very hard for nier and very hard for 2b9s!!!!! so i wanted to contribute to the good good dom 2b content. this is absolutely the longest thing i've ever written!!! *this has only been spellchecked and not checked for other errors cuz i'm tired and i just spent like 2 weeks cranking out the longest thing i've ever written*
> 
> shoutout to [this nsfw ship prompt shindan maker](https://en.shindanmaker.com/672178) that gave me the core idea of this fic!

2b's door slides open with a hiss of air, and she looks up abruptly.

"Hey, 2b, can I show you something?" 9s offers, taking a cautious step into 2b's pristine white room in the bunker. His hands are behind his back, and the vaguely juvenile gesture makes the bottom of 2b's stomach feel odd.

2b blinks behind a thick layer of dark fabric, eyelashes grazing the fibers. "What is it?"

"Well, ah, ever since we searched around the shopping center some more, I've been thinking about using the thing I found there..."

2b fixes her gaze to 9s in interest as he steps into her room, letting the door close shut behind him.

"I found this a bit ago, but I didn't have much film for it until recently..."

He relaxes his shoulders and brings his hands around to his front, gloved hands producing an old-looking man made device.

"It's...?" 2b starts.

"A camera!" 9s can't keep the grin off his face now; if he was trying to suppress it earlier, the floodgates are open now. "Emil didn't have film a few times I asked, and I had to save up, it was really a pain, and-"

"9s. Stop talking. What do are you planning to do with it?" She cuts in, curiosity piqued. She doesn't change her body language, letting her interest stay a secret from the other unit.

"Oh! Well, I thought, maybe you could..." He shuffles his feet a bit and looks at his shoes. "...take pictures of me?"

2b considers this, but feels slightly lost. Curious still, but even more so for 9s's reason. "Why would I do that?"

"For fun. I'm starting to think you've never had fun, 2b." 9s states plainly, joke edging his tone.

"Will you upload the pictures?" 2b questions, still unsure of 9s's true intentions, and unconvinced of his answer. 9s, as long as she has known him, has not proven himself to be a good liar.

"O-oh- this camera is pretty ancient, it makes one physical copy of each image." 9s explains. 2b hopes 9s doesn't drop the device in his nervous state. By the looks of him, his knees are going to audibly knock together any second now.

"...Why use this device at all, then?" 2b now feels like she's interrogating her companion.

9s ruins his good posture by slouching his shoulders.

"Live a little, will you?" He offers. "Just take a few, and if you don't like it, I'll leave."

2b cannot honestly argue with that logic, as she has nothing imperative to do, and 9s is tolerable to be around. She has nothing to lose, so she concedes.

9s's face brightens when 2b agrees, and he gingerly shows her, all by pointing, as he didn't dare take her hands, how to load the film into the camera, and how to take pictures.

Once she feels she has a grip on how to use the camera, 2b positions it comfortably in her hands. She feels odd with the lens pointed at 9s, somehow.

"What do you want me to do now?" She asks carefully. Her tone comes out flat, maybe like she was annoyed. She doesn't truly want 9s to perceive it that way, though.

"Take pictures of me, of course." He states simply. He chuckles a little, and 2b feels her body soften. "That's what cameras are for."

"I know that." She bites, not liking her intelligence being insulted very much. She wonders vaguely why 9s even sticks around her, even when they aren't on missions together. Often times, he follows her like a pod would do to an android, but he isn't a pod. What's his fascination with her?

"I'll...I'll start posing now." He seems nervous somehow. Why do 9s's hands shake as he positions his feet squarely apart, and his arms hang limply at his side?

2b snaps a picture, a bright flash going off that makes 9s falter. When the image comes to fruition on the film, it's mostly 9s's shoes and the floor. 9s peers over to look at the picture, and quickly takes a step back to where he was.

"Oh, try that one again. Get my face in the shot." He requests.

2b feels a shudder of frustration ride through her. She knows that, but she thought she would be good at taking pictures straight away. After all, how hard could it be?

2b makes an annoyed noise and positions the camera again, and clicks. 9s is prepared for the flash this time, and refuses to balk.

"Here," 9s says, moving towards 2b. "Emil said that if you shake the pictures, they develop faster. Let me see it." She hands him the picture with no protest, but plans to do it herself in the future.

9s flaps the image up and down, and it fades in faster than before. 2b takes interest in how slowly the images come to light, as things happen quickly unless signals are jammed in her life. If one wanted to see an image, it would only take a fraction of a second. Why do old things have to be so slow?

9s laughs at the image when it develops all the way. "Did I really look that stiff? I'll do a better pose next time." He chuckles, implying 2b would continue to take pictures of him. She doesn't protest, as she wants to see where this will go.

"These pictures aren't even high resolution," 2b points out. "And the flash washes out all the colors. Why even use this camera?"

9s laughs, but it comes out nervous. "There's a certain charm to it, don't you think?"

"No," 2b answers flatly. "I don't see the point."

9s sighs and pushes the camera back into her hands. "Just take more pictures of me, okay?"

2b grunts in response, but moves the camera back up to her eye level. 9s moves back into position.

2b takes more pictures of 9s, clicking the camera and allowing 9s to see each picture, before putting the newest on top of a stack that 9s has begun on her computer desk. As she takes more pictures, 9s's posture and posing becomes looser and more comfortable. He begins to switch poses between pictures. 9s puts a hand to his chin, to his hip, to both hips, puts a leg forward, turns his body to the side, and a few other variations of basic poses.

"Wait- ah- I remembered something! Remember the bows we got? Take pictures of me in the one you got!" He says excitedly, darting across the room to look through 2b's storage for the aforementioned bow.

"Hey- don't just go through my stuff like-" 2b interjects, but 9s produces the bow from her desk drawer before she can put up much protest.

9s places the pink bow on top of his head and grins broadly. "Take pictures of me wearing this, 2b!"

2b is struck with the sudden urge to protect 9s, and it makes her feel weird all over. Nevertheless, she raises the camera and complies, capturing 9s's smile and headbow in a bright flash.

"Cute..." She comments under her breath.

"What!?" 9s balks, concaving. "Did you just call me-?!"

"Switch poses," She orders instead of explaining. "You look too stiff."

9s makes a small noise but goes along with it, placing his hands under his chin.

When he steps forward to look at the pictures, 2b shoos him back in place, making demands for more poses. 9s hesitates, but does what she says without complaint.

Eventually, 2b stops shaking each picture after the camera spits it out, messily discarding each image on her desk when it is released.

She clicks the camera once, and nothing happens. 2b pulls back in confusion, looking at the camera to try and troubleshoot the error. She wants to take more pictures of 9s, why is this happening?

"Oh! It must have run out of film. I brought more." 9s says, unclipping his bag and producing a small box from inside it.

He reloads the film himself, and 2b doesn't complain. She just wants to take more pictures, and quick.

"Is it okay for me to take my shoes off in here?" 9s asks politely.

"I don't give a shit." 2b answers, not taking her eyes off the camera, still viewing 9s through the viewfinder. _He really does look cute in that bow,_ she thinks. Her mouth is dry.

9s shucks off his shoes with clumsy motions. 2b wonders why he keeps fumbling, especially with this, as they're just shoes.

9s places his socked feet firmly apart and makes both hands into a V-sign.

"Smile." 2b reminds 9s.

He complies immediately, and 2b is taken aback with how cute the image in the viewfinder is. She orders him to change poses, and 9s does so obediently every time.

 _What a good boy,_ she comments internally, discarding a picture to the side.

She runs out of film in no time, just on pictures of 9s in her pastel pink bow. She goes through 9s's bag to find more film, and reloads the camera as quickly as she can.

When she looks up, 9s has his socks and pants off, discarded on her bed.

"What's this?" 2b asks, gesturing to 9s's lower half.

9s crosses his legs and crosses his arms over his chest. "It's....it's hot in here, don't you think?"

"YoRHa units are meant to withstand extreme temperatures, you can stand the temperature of my quarters." She says flatly.

"I-I wanted to take them off, okay?!" 9s exclaims, posture tight. "Just- just keep taking pictures of me." He looks pointedly away from 2b.

2b blinks. "Oh," She clears her throat and closes up the camera. "Sit down on my bed, then."

9s flusters, but obeys her request. He really does have beautiful skin, she notes, especially now that so much is exposed of his legs.

"Swing your legs up, like you're sitting up on my bed." 2b tells him.

9s nods and does as he's told, swinging his legs up so his bare heels touch the foot of her bed.

"Good." 2b praises, snapping pictures of 9s's relaxed pose across her bed.

"Awful talkative today, huh 2b?" 9s comments with a chuckle as 2b places a photo near her pillow.

"Shut up and let me take pictures of you." She barks in response.

"Oh, so now you _want_ to take pictures of me?" He challenges, probably raising his eyebrows under his blindfold.

2b diverts her attention by prematurely reloading more film into the camera before it runs out. "Shut _up_."

9s laughs and puts his hands up in defeat, allowing 2b to take more pictures of him. She lazily lets 9s catch a glance at the pictures she snaps.

Suddenly, a spark of an idea comes to her.

"Take off your shirt." 2b demands without a second thought.

She is sure that 9s's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at her command. He all but completely doubles over.

"Wh- 2b! You can't just ask me to suddenly-!"

"I want to see more of you," She clears her throat and realizes the vulnerable thing she's said. "For picture-taking purposes, that is." 2b amends.

9s is speechless for a moment, lips parted, breath stolen. There is a heavy silence between them then, and 2b can't bring herself to look directly at 9s. Her gaze is fixed to the floor.

"You can leave if you would rather not-"

"No, I'll do it." 9s tells her, dead serious, straightening his posture.

He begins to unbutton his coat, and as he does, 2b fumbles for the camera, making sure she has enough film. She can't bear to watch 9s undress himself, even if it's only his top. Not yet.

Unfortunately, 9s wears an undershirt beneath his coat, so 2b doesn't immediately get to see all of him like she wanted. She allows him that scrap of clothing, just for now.

"Is...is this good?" 9s asks gently, softly. His shy voice makes her breath catch in her throat. 2b nods to give him an answer in her absence of words.

2b raises her unsteady hands that hold the camera and takes a little too long to line up the shot. The silence between 9s's words and the click of the camera is absolutely deafening. The only sound present is 2b and 9s's shallow breaths.

"Ch...change poses." 2b requests, her own nervousness shocking her into the reality of the situation. Something was going to happen, and she could not remember the last time she was this nervous.

"Mm." 9s complies, rolling over onto his stomach, kicking his legs behind him, and propping his face up by his hands. It's truly an unbearably cute sight. 2b revels in it.

2b is struck suddenly with the realization that this is _just_ for her. Whatever 9s is planning, it's for her, and in any case the photos are hers and hers only; they can't be uploaded anywhere, but she can look at them whenever she likes. This notion makes her feel half powerful and half fluttery.

She takes a picture to clear her thoughts, and the flash seems to surprise 9s a little. _Maybe he's on edge,_ 2b reasons to herself.

She can't explain why she is so short of breath.

"Can I ask you a favor, 2b?" 9s asks, jaw moving sharply as it presses to his palms. His legs, lazily kicking up and down, continue to move.

"Sure?" 2b answers, a little taken aback.

"Can you take your gloves off? I mean- only if you want to."

2b is already onboard with this request, but she wants to pick his brain a little bit. "Why?"

"You'll get a better grip on the camera." He answers simply.

2b knows he's lying and covering up the real reason for his request, but she goes ahead and sets the camera down on her pillow. She pulls off her right glove as she normally would, but gets an idea before she has time to pull off the left. Between her teeth, she takes the middle finger of her glove and pulls it slowly off.

9s seems impressed by this, as he pauses, then turns his head away, his body following after. She actively _hopes_ she embarrassed him.

She snaps a picture of him lying on his side, and he flinches when the flash goes off, bouncing from the camera to the wall.

 _His back..._ 2b comments to herself. _It looks so smooth and soft...I want to touch it._

After that thought is in her head, 2b can't get it out. She thinks of ghosting light touches over 9s, making him shiver, and gripping that delicate back beneath her hands, making 9s subsequently-

"2b? You there?" 9s asks, craning his neck to see 2b properly.

"Yes, I'm here." It comes out more tender than she intended.

He reaches his hand out, but pulls it back halfway, probably realizing what he's done. With lightning reflexes, 2b catches his hand and holds it for a moment. The last time she did this, 9s was on the verge of death, so it doesn't feel quite as desperate.

After several moments of contact, 9s coughs and slowly retracts his hand. He faces the wall once more. "Keep...keep taking pictures of me." He requests. "Please."

2b's hand leaves his hip reluctantly, and her bare hands fall back upon the camera. She checks the amount of film in the device again to be safe, and when she looks up next, 9s is stark naked, underwear shucked off at the foot of 2b's bed.

"9s, what is-!"

"I-it's okay. I want you to take pictures of me like this, too." 9s interrupts, yet he still faces the wall. The tips of his ears were a definite shade of blushed pink.

2b swallows hard, feeling her abdomen grow hotter. The heat is a stab of arousal towards her lower parts. She doesn't know how long she can keep this up before totally losing it.

2b wordlessly raises the camera to her face and takes the first shot of 9s naked, curled up with his knees to his chest. She tries hard not to glance leftwards at his butt, however that proves to be pretty difficult. 9s has a tremendously cute behind, from his shoulder blades, down the curve of his smooth back, to his small, yet plump, ass. He is all naked and exposed on her white sheets, highlighting the contrast between her covers and his cream skin.

"2b?" 9s asks in a small voice, as if he was nervous to speak.

2b shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry." She utters for probably the first time since she's known 9s. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

 _Shit,_ she shouldn't haven't added that.

"Not...not much." 2b snaps another picture. "What are you thinking?"

"Me? I'm just worried about you." 9s admits, snaking a hand to rest at the base of his exposed neck.

"Why would you be worried about _me_? I'm not the vulnerable one here." She wants to remind him that emotions are prohibited, but she knows they've gone too far and she feels too much in her body to say that now. The air is too heavy, too strung, for such words.

"Well, I-" 9s starts, putting his other hand on his neck and lacing his fingers together. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything...Don't stay here for my sake..."

2b feels a flurry of confusion stir up her brain. "9s, do you know me at all?"

"Huh?"

"If I wasn't okay with all this, I would have left long ago. I don't 'put up' with things I hate." 2b explains strictly.

9s makes a tiny, surprised sound. "Are you saying you _like_ this, 2b?"

2b chortles in her throat. "Believe what you want, but I won't kick you out any time soon."

9s turns over to face 2b, body completely exposed to her now. "2b..."

His stomach is soft, or at least appears that way to 2b. It protrudes slightly in a way that is very endearing to 2b. Her eyes scan ever so slowly from 9s's bangs, to his mask, down his chest and stomach...she forces herself to skip the crop of hair below his stomach and makes her way across his plush thighs and strong calves. Even his feet and toes are cute. 9s is the whole soft package deal.

She is also close enough to know that 9s's soft skin is dotted with goosebumps.

2b let's out a shaky breath. "9s...is there something you want?"

He flusters once more, hiding his crotch under his top leg, and burying his masked face in his hands. "N-not...in particular..."

"Hmm? What can I do if you lie to me?" She wonders aloud, getting a powerful feeling swelling in her chest.

"2b-! I'm not-!"

She swiftly raises the camera once more and clicks down on an image of a surprised 9s.

" _2B!!!_ " 9s gets out, but it sounds like a whine to her.

"Are you going to start something, and not finish it? That's not like you, 9s." She chides in a tone of challenge that she was fully aware 9s couldn't resist. 9s may complain and whine at things he doesn't like to do, but when it's something he's interested in, he's sure to see it through to the end. 2b knows this well.

"2b.....are you sure?" 9s asks in a soft voice, and 2b isn't sure if he's asking her or himself.

She simply nods. "I can leave whenever I want, yet I haven't. As can you. Is that proof enough for you?" 2b gently reaches for 9s's hand, but the contact makes them both spring away, as if shocked.

They both try to talk at once, and their words crash into each other. 2b clears her throat to get the upper hand, and tries again to touch him. She lays her hand upon his face, and he leans into her touch.

There's downtime between then and the next noise to break the tension- 2b runs her thumb back and forth across a small section of artificial skin. Intrusively, her mind thinks of how easy it would be to break 9s, and how easily she has seen him crumble. She sucks in a breath, shuts her eyes, and lets the thought go.

"2b...please..." 9s pipes up softly, and she perks up to listen. "Touch me more."

Nervousness twitches the edge of her stomach, and she removes her hand from 9s to have her hands fall upon the camera once more. The room feels so small and bright around her all of a sudden.

Before 9s can gripe, she places one hand on his thigh and takes a picture of that skinship. 9s audibly shivers. 2b lets the developing picture fall out of the camera, forgotten about in favor of the future pictures she feels the drive to take.

She rubs her hand in short strokes from 9s's hip to his upper thigh. Her pulse quickens with every picture she takes and subsequently ignores in physical form, especially when she drifts dangerously close to his butt. 2b takes many pictures of essentially the same thing, because her pounding heart won't let her move her hand too much.

All of sudden, there's a grip on her wrist that urges her cycling hand downwards, and 9s's top leg shifts back to reveal the patch of hair 2b tried so hard to ignore.

"2b..." 9s's pretty lips part, and 2b's head snaps to look at his face instead of his crotch.

"...What?" She asks, voice shockingly soft.

"Please...2b...touch me more." 2b hears 9s plead, and hears as he swallows thickly.

2b's face _burns_ like she has never felt before in her life. She keeps her eyes fixed on 9s's mask as she finally finds her way lower down on 9s, where it is impossibly hot and slick.

"9s-!" 2b exclaims. "You're so-"

"Wet? I know. I've been...waiting for this." 9s is breathing heavy now, and 2b can't help herself anymore.

She peers through the lens of the camera, and tries to take on last picture of 9s. When she puts pressure on the shutter button, nothing happens. She clicks it repeatedly, only to find that the camera keeps emitting a half-hearted sound at her.

"Ah- must be out of film." 9s explains sheepishly.

"Oh." 2b replies, setting the camera down on the floor hesitantly, joined by the mess of polaroids spread around her feet.

She gathers all of her courage in one swift movement, joining 9s on her own bed and pinning one leg on either side of 9s. She finds her hands have flown to 9s's hips, effectively holding him down. 2b straddles a naked 9s, as she herself is poised tense and fully clothed above him. Realizing the compromising position she has put herself in, 2b tries to-

Then it hits her ears; 9s emitting a heady moan.

2b blinks hard, several times, beneath her blindfold, and freezes. The air is incredibly tight, like a strand pulled taught. 2b feels an active twitch somewhere even lower than her stomach.

"2b, I'm sorry, I-"

"Keep doing it." 2b blurts out.

"What-?!"

"Listen to me, 9s, keep- you don't have to hold back and-" She finds herself at a loss for words. "Please."

9s places one hand warmly over a hand 2b has on his hip. "Only if you keep going."

2b nods in understanding, and moves the hand 9s touched upon back to his crotch. She chooses that hand because the intimacy makes her cheeks feel unbearably hot.

Beneath 9s's hair and between his soft thighs, 2b finds a swollen and hard growth to touch. All she touches is wet, so her fingers easily slide over the hardness she discovers. She finally allows herself to look down, and works her hand in awe over 9s.

9s, meanwhile, is quivering quietly, teeth gritted. His hands are in the air, balled into tight fists, as if he doesn't know where to put them.

"What did I say?" She demands, thumbing over 9s's slick hardness. "Don't hold your voice back."

9s chokes in shock, but his hands unclench. "You didn't say it very well the first time."

2b furrows her brow and delivers a light smack to 9s's thigh. The android beneath her yelps, even though it is genuinely light. "Do you always have something smart to say?"

9s smiles, and it's pure this time, like the true excitement he showed upon the idea of wearing 2b's big pink bow. Still, his grin is a little too cheeky for 2b's liking. She smacks his thigh once more, harder this time, and continues her work above the folds of 9s.

He actually moans loudly at the combined sensation of the hit and the stimulation together. 2b is pleased behind belief.

"Fuck...!" 9s utters when 2b quickens her pace.

2b looks up in surprise. "I've never heard you say that before."

9s shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, casting his head to the side. "It just slipped out, because you're here..."

2b's fingers find their way lower, teasing the wet heat she finds. "Tell me more." She breathes heavy.

"I- 2b..." He starts. Her fingers dance closer to 9s's hole, and his hips buck. "Please-"

"I'm not going a step further until you tell me more." 2b tells him firmly, feeling her abdomen stirring hotly.

9s earnestly _whines_ , his hips rotating as the rest of his body squirms beneath 2b. "Fine, fine!" He sighs. "Just- HAHHH-!"

2b pokes one fingertip past his entrance, feeling how thick his cum is already. She forces herself not to sigh too loudly. "Go on."

"2b...y-you don't know the things you do to me..." He begins, which earns him another digit from 2b, and one of his hands grips the sheets tight. 2b's heart jumps into her throat, and she swallows it down.

"Yes?"

"I can be myself around you, yet...I'm nervous." 9s gets another digit. "I-it's like my circuits are going haywire, thinking of what you could do to me..."

9s is rewarded with 2b's whole finger, curled inside of him. His back arches off of the sheets entirely. The panting that falls out of his mouth is so sweet in 2b's ears, she immediately wants more.

"2b- Fuck-!" He utters desperately.

"So that's how it is?" She pushes a second finger inside of him easily, curling that one along with the first. 9s nearly leaps off the bed. "You came here wanting me to get you like this? Naked and desperate for my touch?"

9s doesn't even hesitate before choking out, "Yes!"

"What a dirty thing you are," She chides, clicking her tongue. "What am I going to do with you?"

She never particularly liked sticky substances on her hands, but her bare fingers in the wet heat of 9s feel surprisingly good. Perhaps it's the power she feels over the helpless scanner unit sprawled on her bed, but her senses are heightened, and everything just feels _incredible_. She pumps her fingers inside of 9s and relishes in his keens and moans as she goes.

2b can't ignore the hardness straining against her leotard for much longer, she honestly can't. She adds a third finger, and 9s mouth opens soundlessly before silence amps up to a big gasp.

"How does it feel?" 2b pants out, continuing her ministrations.

"Y-you want me to say it?"

2b only answers by speeding up inside 9s, and 9s's tongue actually lolls out a bit.

"2b- I can't even tell you how good this feels- I-I've wanted this for so long...!" 9s manages.

2b scoofs. "What a pervert...I had no idea." She comments.

9s props himself up on his elbows, and begins to force himself down faster on 2b's fingers, subsequently fucking himself onto 2b. 2b can tell 9s is falling off the edge of a cliff in his own right, so she allows this misbehavior.

"How close are you?" She eggs him on, continuing to pump her fingers.

"So close- 2b, I'm so close-! Please! Can I-?!"

"You've been such a good boy, how could I say no? Cum for me." There's poison in her tone, but 9s squeaks in response and allows his body to go haywire on her fingers.

It doesn't take long until 9s is convulsing, sucking in a gasp of air and throwing his head back. Tremors run through him as 2b watches him feel the breadth of the pleasure she's given him. 2b feels incredibly pleased with herself, that she was able to provide 9s with the blushing collarbones and body quakes he now experiences.

As at turns out, his refractory period is short, even after the powerful orgasm he powered through. In minutes, 9s is off 2b's fingers and is laying himself back, spreading his legs apart.

"2b...I need you...Please..." He pleads, spreading himself open with his hands.

2b arches over him, finally releasing herself from the confines of her leotard. She sets her arousal against his, and she feels him actively throbbing when she does, and 9s moans at just that contact. It only makes her harder still.

In small movements, 2b rubs against 9s, and the friction on his growth makes 9s curl his arms up and groan.

"You need me to _what_?" 2b teases, putting a little more emphasis behind her movements. She can't deny that just touching their heads together feels electric, but she knows neither of them will be satisfied with just this. They both need _more_.

"2b...2b...Please fuck me! I want it so bad!" 9s cries, locking his legs up and behind her back.

"I will...on one condition." 2b decides as she's speaking. "Remove your blindfold and let me see you properly."

9s wastes no time obeying her, and quickly moves to untie his blindfold and discards it on the floor, along with the forgotten photographs. He looks at her with this bright, clear eyes, and she sees his heart staring back at her.

"You too." 9s comments with pleading eyes, gesturing towards 2b's face.

2b hesitates, surprised, but leans forward to support her weight as she unties her own blindfold and drops it to the floor.

"There." She gets back to the matter at hand; their arousals pressed together. "You want to be good for me, right?"

9s nods vigorously, and his eyes are so dearly earnest.

"Then relax, and let me fuck your- Ah..." 2b loses herself in thought for a second. "What would you want me to call your parts?" She didn't figure the technical terms were very sexy, and plus, she wasn't sure what 9s specifically wanted his bits called.

"Ah, uh- P-pussy is fine....and 'hole'." 9s admits, casting his bright eyes away from 2b's. "What you're touching down there is my dick, also..."

"Oh?" She ramps up an octave as she goes. "You like it when our cocks touch?" To punctuate her question, she grinds her hips down onto 9s's dick.

"Hhhh- Yes!" 9s flusters, throwing a hand over his face.

"But you want more than this, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, 2b, please- HAAAANNH-!"

She allows him a few centimeters of her length inside of him, and 9s's back swiftly arches at just that bit. 2b adores the way 9s's chest heaves and his abdomen concaves from only that little taste of her. She can't help but reward his mannerisms with a few more centimeters, and even she is hissing through her teeth.

By the time she has herself fully sheathed inside of 9s, the two of them are both panting, and 9s already looks like a wreck. She notices a tear has streaked its way down the side of 9s's face.

"9s, are you okay?" 2b scrunches her brows in worry.

"I'm fine. It feels so good I just- I can't help it." 9s explains. "Having you like this- inside me- it's a dream come true. Plus, you being this concerned about me? I love it."

2b's eyes go wide, and the only thing she can think to do is begin to rock her hips.

9s's mouth gapes, and out falls sweet sounds that only make 2b increase her pace. She manages to keep herself steady, not giving too much too soon. One of 9s's hands flies to her arm, wicked grip egging her on. At first, her thrusts are shallow, but her body aches for more, so 9s is granted with deeper movements.

9s is a gorgeous mess of arching, clenching and moaning beneath her, pushing back against each thrust with equal force. 2b revels in his beautiful reactions, and easily he moves with her. 2b finds that she falls easily into the role of dominance, especially when it was 9s that was obeying her so readily.

She can't help but to comment on it as she slows her thrusts, "You came to me with the goal of seducing me; you knew this would happen."

" _2bbbb..._ " 9s whines. "Yessss...I did!"

"What a dirty boy you are." 2b notes, picking up speed once more to give 9s a more sufficient pounding.

9s throws his head back, moans heavy, tightening his grip on 2b's arm. She knows that her words are giving 9s the extra edge, and that he likes being called dirty names as he gets fucked.

"2b- When you cum, please...please do it inside...!" 9s moans out, grip definite on her skin.

With 2b's head spinning so much, it's hard for her to properly respond, but she manages a heavy nod of her head. 9s feels so incredibly hot and wet around her cock, so she finds it increasingly hard to keep her composure. Her thrusts turn frantic as her stomach grows to a boiling hot temperature, and she shuts her eyes tight. She reminds herself to open them once more to observe 9s, and she is greeted with a wonderful sight beneath her. 9s is going between moans and pants, still holding tight to her arm and feeling tight around her. His eyes are screwed shut, wrinkling his cute face. Somewhere in the process of their passion, 9s's bow became messy, but still hangs on for dear life on his head. 9s's body won't stop moving, between the pushing back on her dick and the squirming that he's doing.

 _Look at you go_ , she thinks in awe, watching 9s's face as she fucks him. She raises a hand to his face and places it gently on his cheek.

9s's eyes flutter open a little, and he nuzzles into 2b's touch with no hesitation. He leans up, and 2b closes the gap, touching their forwards together.

"9s, I'm gonna-"

"I know, me t- MMF!"

2b kisses him desperately, and neither of them know what to do once their lips are together. 2b pulls back, and sees 9s's eyes are blown wide.

"2b...!" He exclaims at her.

"Can I try again?" She asks, no gap between 9s's and her words.

She picks up and drops her hips quickly, and 9s chokes out a _"Yes!"_ before she eliminates the space between them. This time, they're both more prepared, and move together. 2b hungrily kisses 9s's bottom lip, and 9s kisses her right back.

As 9s's and her own moans grow headier, their kisses turn open-mouthed and quick. 9s crooks his head for a better angle as 2b leads the intensity of their movements.

She knows the moment 9s starts to cum, as he lets out a sharp cry onto her mouth, and shakes wrack his body. She didn't know his grip could get any tighter on her, but the tightness of him completely sends her over the edge.

"Nines...!" She exclaims against his lips, spilling herself out inside of him, and suddenly the world is white. It takes her several convulsions to feel like she has emptied herself out. 9s moans through it all, even if he can't feel 2b's cum yet, she imagines he is getting off on the thought alone.

The two are both lost for a while in the aftermath; 2b pulls out, 9s makes a sound of awe as her cum drips out of him, and 2b subsequently collapses on top of him. 2b feels like her circuits are fried, so she can't calculate how long they just lie there catching their breath. However, 2b can't think of a single time in her life where she has felt more satisfied, more at completely peace.

"You said it..." 9s points out when they can both breathe again. She can feel his smile against her skin.

"Huh?" 2b questions.

"You called me 'Nines'...!"

"Oh," 2b responds, embarrassed. "I wasn't really-"

"It's okay, I know what you said," 9s beams. "Now can we cuddle?"

2b makes a sound in her throat of pseudo-annoyance, but rolls off 9s anyway to hold him in her arms. He quickly snuggles against her, and she finds that his body fits snuggly against hers.

 _Huh_ , she thinks. _Did anyone know that this would happen when we were assigned to each other?_ 2b closes her eyes and plants a kiss on 9s's shoulder. _That we would fit so well together?_


End file.
